rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
La+
La+ is a program created by the previous owners of the Occult Club. Users Kotarou Tennouji Sakuya Ohtori Synopsis La+ is a program that predicts the future of a person by inputting information in it. Akane finds the program by looking through the remains of the previous club owners and gives it to Kotarou. Weird and funny things happen after that. Story Common Route: Akane finds the program and gives Kotarou the choice of if he wants to use it; no matter what choice he picks, he'll use it. Akane smiles (sinisterly) and sends the program to his phone. Kotarou leaves the club room and sees Yoshino walking down the hallway, he inputs data about that will happen to him 15 minutes from now and receives a message that says that Yoshino will disappear from school; the cause is being captured against his will. Believing that he has to save Yoshino, Kotarou approaches him and tells him that he's going to be captured. Yoshino doesn't believe him and calls him a bastard. Kotarou tries to convince him and tells him to stop whatever he's doing, Yoshino tells him to not to tell him what to do and states that since Kotarou cannot change the way the wind blows, he cannot change Yoshino's mind either. Kotarou asks where he is going, Yoshino states that he is a natural phenomenon; a whimsical gale, and nothing more. Kotarou decides that since Yoshino is so drunk on self image he has to take him by force and grabs his shoulders, but he breaks away. Kotarou asks him to atleast tell him where he's going so that he can input the data into La+. Yoshino gets angry and kicks the phone from his hand, he tells Kotarou to go away but Kotarou decides to shadow (Stalk) him for his own safety. Yoshino walks in random directions in order to shake Kotarou off, Yoshino gets tired of Kotarou's persistentness and starts running; Kotarou chases him. yoshino takes dangerous courses in order to shake Kotarou off: leaping over flower beds, climbing up walls, and jumping onto roofs. Kotarou easily manages to keep up (Due to his previous Rewrites). Kotarou screames for Yoshino to stop running because he's taking dangerous paths, Yoshino says that he doesn't care about the possible dangers and that he'll walk the paths that he wants. Kotarou realizes that Yoshino taking these dangerous routes might result in injury and him being carried away by an ambulance which fits the description of him being forcibly carried away. He pleads for Yoshino to stop running, yoshino agrees but only if Kotarou stops chasing him first. Kotarou decides to not listen to him and keep up the chase. Yoshino does something desperate and hops off a wall, Kotarou repeats his action but as he langs on the ground he does not see Yoshino. He walks around to try to find him and suddenly falls into a hole; Kotarou wakes up to find Yoshino in the hole with him. Yoshino states that Kotarou is a really sturdy idiot and asks if he's even hurt, Kotarou tells him that he's hurt all over and asks about Yoshino's condition. Yoshino tells him that his leg is screwed up (Not broken) and that he'll be coughing up blood by tomorrow morning. Yoshino explains that they fell through a 'manhole' and that the ladder that they need to use in order to escape is too rusted out for both of them to use. Kotarou realizes that Yoshino waited until he was awake when he could've escaped without him. Yoshino tells him that he is not so selfish as to abandon Kotarou just to save himself, but instead is willing to duel Kotarou for the chance to escape. Kotarou makes up a lie, refusing to fight due to Yoshino's kindness to not abandon him moving his heart. Yoshino undersatands (He's very easy to manipulate). Kotarou states that he may have a way for them to figure out a way out of the manhole and starts to enter data into La+. When Yoshino asks about La+, Kotarou tells him; his response is that he cannot believe that Kotarou found a way to fight destiny before he did. He then asks how the break out of the trap which the god called 'Fate' has set up for them (Translation: How do they get out of the manhole). Kotarou tells him that they use the ladder, but Yoshino reminds him that its too rusted for them both to use. Kotarou states that they can both use it if them make themselves lighter which makes yoshino think that Kotarou plans to have them both go on a diet. Kotarou states that their uniforms are really heavy and foe some reason, Yoshino says 'The hollow sound of the handless pianist on a summer night may be the sound of fallen angels born in my heart'. Kotarou tells him to stop with the poetry and tells him that if they get naked the ladder may be able to support them both. Yoshino gets angry and states that he won't do something so perverse and that he'd rather die. Kotarou punches him and tells him to not loose to his pride. Yoshino agrees, they strip, and make it out of the manhole. Kotarou reaches the surface only to find that Yoshino is nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately several girls are walking by and start screaming after they see Kotarou. Before a girl can take a picture, Kotarou jumps into a thicket of bushes and finds Yoshino there. Yoshino tells him that when he got out of the hole there was a team of girls practicing for some sport. Kotarou asks about their clothes, Yoshino tells him that one of the girls took them away (The threw their clothes and cellphones to the surface before they climbed out). When Kotarou tries to get the girls attention, Yoshino stops him and tells him that is they're caught like this, they'll be arrested for attempted rape. Their outside with no clothes or cellphones; Kotarou goes pale as the girls come back with a teacher. The two boys crawl through the bushes and make a dash for the school, Kotarou checks a window to see if anyone is in the hall but he sees no one; he and Yoshino enter the hallway only to be greeted by girlish screams. A team of girls was doing push-ups in the hallway which is why they couldn't be seen through the window. The girls pick up darts and throw them at Kotarou and Yoshino (Why do the 'Darts Team' need to do push-ups), the boys run away successfully but Yoshino gets hit in the butt with a dart; he jumps up and grabs his butt. Kotarou hears girls ahead of them and tells Yoshino to cover his 'face' instead of his 'crotch'. Yoshino has no choice but to comply; they rush through the hallways covering their faces and making the girls scream. A girl screames to the girls to tackle and castrate them, Kotarou runs in fear. During their search for clother, they cover themselves with leaves, paint themselves to make it seem as if they're wearing swim trunks (The wind and water washes the paint away). At the end of their journey they recover their clothes and cellphones in the staff room, ofcourse Yoshino hits Kotarou for putting him through all of that but neither of them will forget this experience. Trivia *Whomever uses La+ will end up having to take their clothes off. *This adventure completes the 'Play with Yoshino' quest. *The La+ Program shares its name with the program embedded in the Operating System of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam